Kim Possible: Patriot
by Blue Kiwi
Summary: What makes a patriot? Someone who stands in front of the flag yelling they love their country for all to hear. Or a person who can never tell you what he has done for his country.


**Kim Possible****,**** GI Joe: Patriot**

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, __Hasbro owns GI Joe, Kim Possible Patriot plot line owned by 'Blue Kiwi'._

* * *

"Are you sure these are the ones?" A male voice answered out of curiosity.

"Yes, these are who we need." A confident cool female voice responded.

"Both of them?" The first voice responded.

"We just need the boy, but he won't come without the girl." The women responded.

"The boy? I would have thought the girl would be who you need, not the boy." Confusion was evident in the first voice.

"The girl is too loud, the boy is quiet. Even in news reports and photos he disappears into the background. This is what is needed, for the task at hand. For him to blend in and observe." This was a cold metallic voice that answered this time, the type of voice that sent shivers down you spine. Even when it was being friendly.

"Plus he has had training that the girl hasn't, if we use your operative to complete that training he will be the perfect person for the job." The female finished.

"With the girl being his contact, yes it should work. O.k. were in, recruit them."

With that the person dropped two photos, one of a young red headed girl with green eyes, the other of a blond tow headed young man with big ears and brown eyes.

* * *

Kim wasn't concentrating on the fight with Shego, not entirely. Oh she was very much aware of the fight going on, but she was mainly going on auto-pilot. Attack and counter attack, with the give and take of the verbal parry. Her mind and her concentration though were on the conversation she had just had with her partner and long time best friend. With the simple words of the conversation, constantly, replaying through her mind.

"_Do you really think there's someone out there for me?"_

"_Out there…in here."_

Four simple little words, that changed Kim's entire world. Her best friend, admitting in his own Rondress way, the he loved her. And making Kim realise, that she to, for a long time had felt the same way about him.

Rufus had just put the kibosh on Synthrodrone 209, Ron was rounding up Drakken. It was time to finish up with Shego, so she could get to know her new boyfriend more intimately.

"_Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Ron Stoppable my boyfriend. My BFBF."_

Spying Shego skulking away, Kim flipped down landing in front of the villainess. Kim assumed a confidant stance in front of Shego blocking her way.

"Do you know what I really hate?"

Shego looked at Kim. "That your date melted?"

"Nahh…You!"

With that Kim hit Shego with a battle suit enhanced side kick to her solar plexus, sending her flying back into the control tower behind her. Without looking to see what had happened to the green skinned villainess, Kim turned to see Ron watching her. A goofy grin on his face, as he watched Kim finish Shego off.

"_Has he always had those beautiful brown eyes? Why have I never noticed them before?"_

So wrapped up in Ron, Kim didn't notice the change in Ron's expression from happy to one of horror.

Ron started running towards Kim pointing to something above her head, looking up Kim spied what Ron had seen. A large piece of the control tower was falling straight towards her, but it was to close now for Kim to jump clear.

"_No, why wasn't I paying attention. No time to…"_

Kim didn't have time to finish the thought, as she was hit with a solid blow. Kim tumbled across the roof for a few feet before she came to a halt lying on her stomach facing away from the wreckage.

Regaining her senses, Kim checked herself out. She had been hit hard, but not by the wreckage. Kim was clear of the impact area, looking around to see what had happened Kim spied the wreckage behind her.

"Well that was a close one Ron."

Not hearing a reply Kim looked around the roof, searching for the two headed boy. Not seeing him standing on the roof, or coming over to check if she was ok like he would normally be doing Kim was starting to feel a sense of terror creeping up her spine.

"Come on Ron this isn't funny… answer me _damm it_!"

Kim went over the last few seconds again from when she was hit…

"_No I wasn't hit, I was body…blocked…"_

"Ron…"

Kim ran over to the wreckage, pulling what she could away from the area. Searching until she spied what she was looking for. Ron Stoppable, her best friend since as long as she could remember. His broken and mangled body was trapped under the wreckage, blood slowly pooling around him.

"ROOOOOON!"

* * *

Ok, I know I should be concentrating on Zoids, and I have been. But I have been all over the place with story lines at the moment, so trying to get them out of my system. Will concentrate all efforts on zoids. But with my second child due in T minus seven days and counting, don't expect regular updates.


End file.
